Just an ordinary girl
by Queen-Cassie
Summary: Why is she so perfect, and why am I so ordinary and dull. She has the curves, the legs that looked like they could go on for miles, the hair, the smile, the face. She was everything I wasn't, everything I wanted There will eventually be two ladies getting down and dirty in this story. If you don't like two women showing affection of any kind, don't read this. Rating will change


A battered old truck pulled into a parking space and the person who stepped out could only be described as a goddess, her name Alexandra Mets. Her curly hair bounced as she walked and dark frames surrounded her chocolate eyes which took on golden color in the morning sun. Blue jeans hugged her legs, paired with her black shirt with the words 'Team Free Will' on it showed off her amazing figure. She was absolute perfection.

Then you had me, with my dirty blonde hair that hung limply over my shoulders. The absence of the chest and butt Alexandra had. I was a short little bundle of anxiety, while she walked by with her head held high, a bounce in her step and swaying her hips. She was everything I wasn't.

Now I'm not jealous of Alexandra, quite the opposite. I loved her and not in the friend way, in the I want to grow old with you kinda way. It was something I never felt before, love at first sight. Sounds cheesy I know, but it was true. I saw her and I just knew, I'd never be able to look at anyone else, she was what my heart desired.

Sadly she didn't even know I existed, I was just a random girl who didn't deserve to even think about ,let alone date, her.

"Yoohoo, earth to Samantha Albers!" A hand waved infront of me. snapping me out of my little daze. "God damn, I know your obsessed with her but I've been calling your name for like ten minutes." My bestie Alanna Smith said placing a hand on her hip. I gave her a sheepish smile and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"I-I'm not obsessed..." I said quietly walking away from my redheaded friend.

"Oh please, the way you look at her, and slip into a daze whenever she's around. Your obsessed, that or so in love you don't notice where your going and fall into that weird little pond thing in the courtyard." She teased.

"Alanna" I groaned.

"What?! It's true there's literally no use denying it!" She yelled attracting the attention of others around us. My face flushed and I picked up the pace.

"Don't say things out loud, someone could hear you." I whispered taking a seat under that big oak tree we claimed as our own. "It's embarrassing, and if everyone found out about my crush...god I'd just die." I flopped down into the grass covering my face with my hands.

"I think it's adorable, Alexandra and Samantha sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then come sitting in a baby carr-" She was shut up by me pushing my hands in her face abruptly.

"Shut up!" I said harshly, but cringed when I felt her tongue glide across my hand. "You are so fucking gross!" I yelled wiping my hand on my pants.

"You honestly should've been expecting that." Alanna giggled laying down in the grass. "But seriously, you never know what will happen. Maybe you should just ask her out?"

"And risk getting turned down! Ha your funny, there is no way in hell I'm doing that!" I yelled.

"Come on, anyone could fall for those olive green eyes and all those freckles!" Alanna said with a grin poking one of the many freckles dotting my face. I felt my a familiar heat rush to my cheeks as I galred at her.

"Not the hottest girl in school..." I mumbled.

"What are you talking about, I'm already your best friend." Alanna said laughing and earning her a punch to the arm.

"This is serious, I don't even know if she likes girls, So there's no point in trying..." I sighed.

"I could get some info on your little obsession if you'd like?" Alanna asked.

"No! I am not asking you to stalk my crush!" I yelled glaring at her.

"I was joking...kinda." She laughed.

"Don't you fucking dare!" I gave her my death glare, which was more like a extreme pouty face.

"I won't, I won't. I will stay away from Alexandra Mets until you finally become desperate enough for the information." She said raising her hand in the air and placing the other on her chest.

"Fuck you" I mumbled.

"Whoa at least buy me dinner first sweetie!" Alanna said poking my side causing me to squeal and and arch my back away from her hand. Which made her to laugh and people to look in our direction. My face flushed a brighter shade when I saw Alexandra was one of those people.

"God, she probably thinks I'm so weird..." I groaned burying my face into my hands.

"Oh come on, she's falling for you, she just doesn't know it yet. Give it time, or you can women up and ask her out? I suggest the second option." Alanna said standing and slinging her bookbag over her shoulder. "You won't know until you ask. So try and gather up enough courage to do it, or I swear I will lock you two in a room until you confess your undying love for her."

"It's harder then you think, I'm not like you I can't just walk up to her, and even if I did I'd just freeze up and become a stuttering mess." I said standing, grabbing my binder, holding it and my messenger bag to my chest.

"Oh well, you'll do it one day." Alanna sighed. "See you next period!" She smiled walking to her Marine Biology class.

"Bye!" I called back starting to walk towards my Medical Class. I saw Alexandra walk into the room before and me and I gulped. Before walking into the class and taking a seat at the desk in the back corner

I grabbed my sketchbook out of my little messenger bag and opened up to the unfinished drawing. It was Castiel from Supernatural, in all his little trench coated glory. The funny thing is I didn't even watch Supernatural, but I do know that it was Alexandra's favourite show, evident by all the merchandise she owned. I guess it was kinda like a present for her, well once I finally work up the courage to actually talk to her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**First chapter of my first story done!**


End file.
